Untold Love
by JamminGirl90
Summary: Based on the "Untold Stories" letter from Graham to Emma. Gremma feels abound...Rated for language.


_*Okey dokey, this is my very first OUaT fic, so please let me know what you think. This is based off of Graham's letter to Emma on the Untold Stories facebook app thingy. Anyway, I'll probably end up writing more OUaT fics b/c I just love the show so much, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT...really I don't...ask my mom, she'll tell you_

(Emma)

Emma pushed through the gate to Storybrooke's lone cemetery, glancing around cautiously. As usual, no one was there. Most visitors came during the day, especially now that snow had become a regular occurrence. Emma didn't mind the snow, the cold, or the dark. It afforded her privacy. And if there was one thing Emma needed most on these nights, it was privacy.

She made her way to Graham's grave in the dark, the flashlight in her hand mostly for show. She knelt beside the headstone, brushing the fresh snow away from his name. Graham. Anger flared up unexpectedly; anger that no one in this fucking town had ever bothered to learn his last name. And then that anger was replaced by guilt over having never asked him herself.

"I wish I'd known your last name," she whispered, running her fingers over his name. "God, Graham, there are so many things I wish I knew. Like your favorite color, what cartoons you watched on Saturday mornings, all that bullshit everyone thinks they need to know about the people they lo-care about."

Emma closed her eyes, cursing herself. Was she really so screwed up that she couldn't even admit her true feelings to a hunk of granite? She sighed. Apparently so.

She started talking again, picking up a different train of thought, rambling aimlessly about work, Henry, Regina; whatever came to mind. She didn't always talk to Graham. Some nights she would just sit there and stroke the headstone until the tears came. A few times, she had actually fallen asleep there. One night she'd let loose, ranting about Regina until she'd gone hoarse and the sun was rising over the hilltop.

Emma had been sitting in silence for a while when she heard someone calling her name. She turned towards the voice, wincing as she got hit with the light of Ruby's flashlight. She glanced away, swiping at her eyes to make sure there were no tears visible before turning back to the girl. "What's up, Ruby?" she asked. "Do you need me back at the station?"

Ruby bit her lip, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Not exactly," she replied.

"Then what?" Emma asked impatiently. "And how did you even find me?"

Ruby's eyes kept flicking between Emma, the gravestone, and the ground at her feet. "I, um, I was tidying up the station like you asked me to," she started. "And, um, I, uh, found this." She pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket. "It's addressed to you," she said, holding it out so that Emma could see. "I, um, I think it's from Graham." She shrugged. "I went to Mary Margaret's, and she said you'd be up here."

Emma took the envelope with trembling hands. "Thanks, Ruby," she managed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ruby nodded, shifting back and forth for a moment. "I'm gonna head back to the station," she said. "Let me know if you need me to come in tomorrow." With that, she was jogging back to the gate, leaving Emma alone again.

Emma stared at her name on the envelope and took a deep breath. She opened it, pulling out a letter that was definitely in Graham's handwriting. She took another deep breath and started to read.

_My dear Emma,_

_It's strange the things you find when you're not looking for them._

_I've been drifting through my own life, cut off from feeling for others or letting them feel for me. I wasn't looking for anyone to snap me out of this lonely existence-or didn't realize I was-until I met you. And what a curious person to bring this all to light. You too go through life at a distance from those around you. It's ironic, or maybe fitting, that we'd get close to no one, except maybe each other._

_The difference is, you do it by choice. And I can't think of a sadder reason to love someone than because they also cannot truly love. And yet... Well, maybe those aren't words for a letter._

_You may be my only chance to feel again, to fill the void where I can never be sure a heart did once beat, and I wonder if I might be your only chance to tear down the walls you've built around yourself. For both our sakes, I hope that's not the case. But if it is, my greatest wish is that we be together._

_Yours, Graham_

Emma clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs that were coming, regardless of how hard she tried to stop them. "Graham," she whimpered, reaching out to the headstone again. "Oh god, Graham."

By the time Emma left the cemetery, her eyes were dry, Graham's words were burned into her mind, and the letter was tucked into the pocket closest to her heart. She shot a quick text to Ruby, asking her to cover the station for the day. Then she headed for home, hoping that Mary Margaret wouldn't ask too many questions.

What she needed now, more than ever, was privacy.

* * *

_*Ahem, yes, so that is all...Hope you enjoyed it. Tbh, I hope you cried a little. Just sayin..._


End file.
